Eloise Lindauer (1856-1935)
Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) aka Ellie Lindauer; Housewife (b. March 25, 1860, Glen Cove, Nassau County, New York, USA - d. February 09, 1935, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) Birth She was born on March 25, 1860, Glen Cove, Nassau County, New York. Siblings *William Lindauer (1866-c1870) *Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944) was born in New Jersey, remained a bachelor and was a circus trapeze performer,an athletic coach, and an actor *Ada Lindauer (1868-bef1900) aka Ada Lindauer I, was born in Manhattan and married Charles L. Schoenfeld (c1860-?); *Anna Lillian Lindauer (1873-1956) was born in Manhattan and married Ira Lowe (1875-bef1910) in Rye, New York, and then had 2 children and 3 grandchildren who have not been located yet *Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1877-1923) was born in New Jersey and married Hannah Shea (1884-?) and had at least one child but no grandchildren and then Harry died of syphilis *LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) was born in Manhattan and later married Catherine Harney (1878-1966) and had no children Marriage Eloise married Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) around 1880 and they lived with her parents at 51 8th Street in Hoboken, New Jersey. Max had emigrated from Berlin in Germany around 1875 and came over when working as a cabin boy on a ship. Hudson County, New Jersey Eloise and Max rented a house at 89 Adam Street in Hoboken from about 1888 to 1893, then they moved to 220 Madison Street in Hoboken till at least 1903. Most of the children were born in this house in Hoboken. They lived at 51 Booraem Avenue in Jersey City till around 1910. In 1910 they were living at 22 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City. They were living at 63 Concord Street in Jersey City when Max died in 1921 and were still there up until the 1930 US Census. Children Eloise and Max had 15 children, 9 lived to adulthood, and 5 of them had children and grandchildren. One child that died at birth has still not been found. The children were: *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) who died as an infant *Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) who married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) the printer *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) who married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) and is the one grown sibling with only a single photograph *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) who died as an infant *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) who never married *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) who worked as a real estate broker and married Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) *Max Freudenberg III (1893-aft1900) who lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census and may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) who died in World War I *Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) who died as an infant *Richard F. Freudenberg I (1896-1988) worked as a chemical salesman and married Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) *Eloise Freudenberg (1898) who died as an infant *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) who worked as a freight handler and married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) who worked as a typesetter for the New York Times and he married Nora Belle Conklin (1905-1963) and later married Lottie Dombrowska (1916-1995) *Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) who married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) and he worked in Ralph Kohlman's print shop. Rye, New York Eloise's father moved up to Rye, New York around 1898 and Eloise would visit him there. Her father may have owned some wine-gardens and may have been involved in a hotel in Rye. He owned cigar stores with his brothers in Manhattan and Hoboken and Jersey City. He owned a large house in Rye, but it no longer exists. Blind Eloise was blind in her later years and lived at 61 Concord with her daughter Clara in a two family house. Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) and his wife and child, lived in the other unit of this two family house. Archive Some of Eloise's papers were saved when the house was sold and are now with Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). They were given to him by the children of Richard Charles Freudenberg II (1918-1994). Death Eloise died in 1935. Burial She was buried at Flower Hill Cemetery with her husband Maximillian S. Freudenberg and the following children: Charles Fredrick Freudenberg; Clara Freudenberg; Arthur Oscar Freudenberg; Louis Julius Freudenberg I; and Eugene Freudenberg. Her children that died as infants are buried at Cypress Hills in Brooklyn, New York in the Oscar A.M. Lindauer plot. Some children that died as infants may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery according to the death certificates, but the plot hasn't been located yet. Eloise has no marker for her grave. The only one on the plot is for her son, Louis Freudenberg, who died in WWI and the stone has been toppled over and is barely legible. Gallery Image:7623553 1056680426.gif|Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) Image:Lindauer Kershaw 1929 023b.jpg|Lindauers in Rye, New York in August of 1929 Image:Kershaw-AnnaAugusta 04b.jpg|Lindauers in Rye, New York in August of 1929 Image:Lindauer-Eloise 02a.jpg|Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) death certificate